Two different views
by AVATARfreak224
Summary: What would happen if Aang had a twin sister? And everything he felt, she felt too? Theres only one problem:Aang doesnt know she exists! Join in on the Love, Sacrifice, and race to save the world. Ill do my best to get you hooked. I do not own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1: Home under Attack

HI. My name is Keita. I'm 214 years old and I was born into the Air nomads. I'm the same age as Aang, the great Avatar, and my best friend. I'm an Avatar too. I didn't understand how me and Aang could both be Avatars, but somehow we are. We grew up together and we were both taught air from the same master, Monk Keyotso. When he ran away, I went looking for him, with my Bison, Ku Ming. We had no luck. When I came back home, in tears, we found his letter.

Dear friends,

I'm sorry but I cant take it anymore. I don't have what it takes to be the Avatar. I'll be back soon, maybe. I'm sorry Monk Keyotso, and all my other instructors. And my best friend, Keita. I wish you all the best.

-Aang

P.S. Keita, if you ever need me, for anything, just close your eyes, Ill be there.

I was in shock. So was everyone else. He seemed fine last night! Why would he leave? Doesn't he understand we need him? I was the only other Avatar at that time, so my responsibilities were pushed to the Max. Immediately I had to start training double-time.

So one day, I was on a short break with Ku Ming. I was enjoying some Peach Mango Juice and Ku Ming was laying down in the shade under a large tree in front of the house I was assigned. Just like Aang, I couldn't have a family. It really brought me down at times, but than I realized my responsibility to the world, especially with Aang gone.

Anyways, I was relaxing, than all of a sudden, a huge flame ball came out of nowhere, barely missing Ku ming! I hushed him, and grabed my glider. I quickly hoped on and rode to tell Monk Keyotso and the other Monks. They quickly gathered the armies, and any other Men they could get.

"Keita I must have a guard with you at all times!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Please Keita! With Aang gone, your our only hope to bring peace to the world! Go now!"

Monk Keyotso shooed me off with Linking, another Airbender a few years older than me. We quickly ran off into the woods. Looking back on last time, our village, the place I grew up, was being eaten by flames.

"Keita we need to leave"

A voice broke my thoughts and we kept going. I was crying, for this was when I was 10. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me which still wasn't very fast. Eventually we were far enough away and it was near dark.

"We should find some place to rest. Ill look for firewood and shelter. Can you clear some land so we can make a tent?"

I nodded and with a few swift movements, air shot through my hands, and we had a small area to camp. Liking made a fire and we couldn't find any food, so we were both very hungry

"So what do we do now?"

"Tomorrow I guess we will go back and see what happened"

"Oh okay"

"But Keita, don't be so surprised when you find out what happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Its kind of obvious. Our village is probably destroyed."

"Don't say that! You, you cant prove anything, yet."

"Okay okay calm down. I'm just letting you know, this might be our permanent home for a while"

"Okay whatever. Think whatever you want to think. I'm going to bed"

I stormed off. What is with him? He is so annoying! He always thinks he knows everything! He doesn't. Anyways, after that, I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. Thinking about what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Air temple

"Keita! Keita! Wake up!"

"What do you want? Its 5 in the morning!"

"Keita, I went back to the Village. Its not good."

"What do you mean its not good?"

"Just come on."

Linking lead me though a little trail, maybe a foot in a half wide. The farther we walked, the scarier it was looking. Finally after what it seemed an hour of walking, I saw it.

There was a big field with ashes and burned wood everywhere. My eyes were filled with tears.I took a couple steps forward, only to find more rubble. I turned around and closed my eyes.

_This cant be happening,_ I thought to myself. Than I started to run. I didn't know where too, but just ran. Linking called for me to come back, but I didn't listen. I just kept running. Than all of a sudden, I came to a stop.

_Where is Ku Ming?_ _Oh my gosh, I forgot about him!_ I froze. I turned around slowly, to find Linking looking down at the ground.

"I found this."

He handed me a burned crinkled piece of paper. On it, it said,

WANTED

Two avatars

Goes by Keita &Aang

Reward!

"What did I do wrong?"

I stood there sobbing. I just don't understand. Why was the world out to get me and Aang? We only want peace. And all the other monks too! They didn't do a thing! It just doesn't make any sense.

"You didn't do anything. Its just the fire nation scum wants power, and the only way to do that is to, well eliminate the Avatar. And Kieta, there's something else you should know. Aang, well, he was your brother."

"What! And no one told me! This is so messed up!"

"We all wanted to tell you, but the avatar can't have any family, so we found it best to just keep it a secret."

Suddenly, my vision turned blurry and I took a step forward, than back again, and I began to wobble. Everything was turning black.

"Keita? Keita, whats wrong? Keita.."

Than, I fell backwards hitting my head on the ground, knocking me out.


	3. Chapter 3: The spirit world

_What happened? Where am I? _

I sat up and looked around. My hands in front of me. They were nearly translucent.

_What's going on?_

I stood up. I was lying in a tent the linking made the previous night. I walked out of it. There was a man by the fireplace. He was in his sixties. He was wearing the same hat Linking was wearing. He had a white beard, just long enough to reach his first button on his shirt.

"Who are you? Where's Linking?"

He didn't say anything.

"Hey! I said where's linking!"

Still no response. I reached for his shoulder to get his attention. My hand went right through it.

_What? This is too weird._

Than the man started to speak.

"I'm sorry Monk Keyotso. I can't do this forever. I've been looking after Keita for my whole life. She's gone. She isn't coming back."

He grabbed his pack and left the campsite without another word said. Then, everything blurred into another scene. I was on a cloud. I knew this was a dream or something by now. Next, Avatar Ruko appeared.

"Avatar Ruko? What's going on? I'm so confused."

"Keita the world is in trouble. When Aang ran away, there was a huge storm, and he was forced under water. That's when you fell unconscious. You and he are connected. If something happens to you, it's going to happen to him too. You two were asleep for 200 years, and now the world is under war."

"Wait so that man back there, was Linking!"

"Yes but that was over a hundred years ago. Linking is gone Keita. Right now it's your job to find Aang and help restore Balance to the world."

"Ill do my best"

"Good, because you two are our last hope."


	4. Chapter 4: The water tribe

Then I woke up. For real this time. I looked at my hands. Back to normal. I was in the tent again. So I stood up and walked out. From the inside the tent looked fine, but from the outside, it was covered in leaves and twigs.

_I really was asleep for 200 years._

I looked around for my glider. It was leaning against a tree. I shook it a couple of times to get all the twigs and mossy leaves off. Then I took off. Once I was up above all the trees, I realized where I was. It was a big thick forest. I could see nothing but trees for miles. So I kept flying. After what it seemed of 15 minutes, I found a field. It was all over grown but there were no trees. I went down closer and eventually landed. There were big rocks that seemed like the remains of buildings.

I had a flashback of what seemed as the day before.

_This is my home._

I realized where I was. I kept walking. There were a lot of weeds. Then, I saw the most shocking of them all. Skeletons. And lots of them. It must have been from the battle when we left. It was so devastating I couldn't bear too look at it any longer. I took off again.

_Where would Aang be?_

I thought back to talking with Ruko. He said that Aang was caught underwater, so he must be somewhere by the ocean. The Northern Water Tribe is to heavily guarded to have him there. It must be by the Southern Water Tribe! That's it!

So my course was set. I knew I could find him there! By I had to get there fast!

I flew nonstop for 2 days. Then I finally saw an Iceberg with tents on it. The air was so cold. I could hardly fly anymore, and not only that, but I hadn't slept or eaten for 48 hours! I landed and everyone greeted me warmly. Especially this certain old Women. I never did get her name, but everyone there called her Gran-Gran. I received some warm clothes and food. I explained to them what happened and it seemed like they already knew who I was. Probably by my arrow.

My arrow was different though. The monks let me keep my hair long so I could fit in better as they said. I think it was to keep me in disguise so that eventually when it grew long enough, the wouldn't be able to see it and the Fire Nation wouldn't be able to tell the difference between me and a regular kid.

Anyways, they told me that Aang and two other people named Katara and Sokka were on their way to the northern water temple. They also suggested that I stay a night to rest up. I accepted the offer, and they gave me a tent to sleep in.

That night at dinner, Gran-Gran told us great stories of her grandchildren, herself, and Water tribe Legends. It made me feel special that they wanted me there. It made me feel like I had a family. Of course I barely knew them, but it was a good feeling, and I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5: Jet

I took off in the morning. I said goodbye and thanked everyone for their kindness. Before I left, Gran-gran told me something important.

"I know you will do great things great Avatar. There are a lot of tricks and Scams out there, just be careful."

I nodded and assured her Id be careful. Then I left. I was in my own little world, and then suddenly, I saw smoke, and a lot of it.

_Fire nation._

Luckily it was around the corner and I had time to get out of the way, but it didn't do much good. They saw me.

In the blink of an eye, 3 fire benders started chucking blasts of fire at me. I dogged them and made an air ball and threw it back. I knocked one of them down, but then more came. My only choice was too just run away.

So that's what I did, except I didn't run, I flew with my glider. I swooped down of the top of the iceberg, where I was standing. I did some loops, twists and turns, to try dodging the blasts of fire. Sadly, I couldn't keep missing them. Then, one hit my glider.

I was going down. It wasn't good. Pretty soon, after falling I hit the icy cold water. My fingers were starting to numb. I could barely swim in the first place, because where I grew up there was no water around. I could barely keep my head above water. Then everything started to blur again, just like before I fell and was out cold for 200 years.

Miraculously, something went by me, and I felt warm hands pick me up, out of the water. I didn't know who it was, but they saved me, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

I guess I fell asleep almost immediately when they took me out of the water, because all I remember was getting out of the water, and being wrapped up in a warm blanket.

When I woke up, I realized I was on a boat. I sat up and saw two boys, around my age playing cards at a table.

"Hey look she's up!"

The shortest one said

"No duh stupid, go tell Jet"

I still didn't know where I was, so I looked around. No fire Nation flags. I hoped I was safe.

Finally, I asked,

"Where am I? And why did you guys save me?"

There was only one person in the room, but I figured there was more.

"Well we need a new addition to our team, and we saw you Air bending out there. You're the Avatar aren't you?"

I showed him my Arrow. He came over and looked closely at it.

"Wow, I can't believe you're alive! And the last one too!"

I laughed silently.

"Yeah I'm the last one alright."

Then a tall boy with brown shaggy hair and Hay in his teeth walked in followed by 3 others. He began to speak:

"Okay gentlemen, this is the one only Avatar."

"But Jet, you said that it was a boy?"

"I know I said that you Dimwit, but obviously, it's not. Hi, my name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters."

I shook his hand

"You took quite a fall out there, you're lucky the duke say you when he did."

I was still all wet, cold, confused, and miserable. Oh yes, and I still had a million things to do, only to be attacked by the Fire Nation. What's next?

"This is the kind of things we do; you know attack fire nation ships, save villages, stuff like that. We are on our way to the Fire Nation capital now. Why don't you come along?"

"Oh no, no, no. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"No I** really **insist on you coming." He said sternly.

"I said No Jet."

He gave be an angry look, and pulled out two swards, and started swinging them around barely missing me. Than everyone joined in on the fight. I started airbendeing, and managed to knock down 4 people, but jet was strong, and he wouldn't give up. The fight ended up outside. Then I knew I had to get out of here, somehow. With my glider gone I was almost out of luck.

"What's wrong Avatar, can't you take a hit? I mean I know you're a girl, but I didn't think your skills were that low."

Suddenly, I lost control. I don't know how to explain it, but the next thing they knew, I was up in midair, with my eyes and my arrow glowing bright blue. Air was rushing in a vortex around me. Half the people fell overboard, the other half were frozen with fear.

"Jet let's get the Heck out of here!"

Pretty soon, they turned the boat in the opposite direction and were floating away. But there was another problem. I was still in the air above the ocean with no place to land! Than the Avatar state ended. I had to think fast, but I managed to create a swirling ball of air below me, and drove it to shore.

_That was way to close._


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy Dreams

**Special Thanks to ****TheEternalAbyss**** for there help and support. Check out that users story too-The Eternal Abyss. Thanks again!**

….

At least I got away from those guys. I may be stranded with no glider, but I mean hey, I'm safe. It was near dusk, so I made a small fortress with snow and found some wood to make a fire. I went down to the ocean to try to fish. I kneeled down by the edge of the water and looked at myself.

My neatly trimmed bangs were still covering my arrow. My curly dark brown hair was parted neatly to the side. I patted it down a bit, not that it mattered or anything. My eyes were still Green. My skin was still tan. Everything looked the same, so why did I feel so different?

That night, when I was lying under the stars, sleeping, and I had a vision.

_Keita! Help me! I need you! Why are you taking so long to find me! _

It was Aang.

_Keita I need your help! Stop stalling! Come find me!_

"I'm trying Aang! I'm trying!" I murmured in my sleep.

_Than where are you?"_

"I don't know! Just hold on! I'm coming!"

_It's too late!_

Then I woke up, fast, breathing heavily. I looked up at the night sky.

"I promise Aang, I will find you."

I rolled over and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Northern Water Tribe

Soon morning came, and I started my long walk to find civilization. I started out when it was very early, just around sunrise. It wasn't long before I came across a tiny fishing village. I asked around, and found out that the North Pole was around 3 hours away by boat, so I rented a boat and headed out-again.

The sight of the big ice walls was one of the best sights I've ever seen. I knew it meant I would find my brother soon. I could feel it. I knew he was here. Then, we were stopped at the gate.

"Please state your business."

"Hi my names Keita. I'm the avatar. I'm here to find my brother."

I showed him my arrow. He started to laugh. I had a very confused look.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh yeah, next time you try to impersonate the Avatar, you might want to get some better quality paint!"

He kept laughing.

"I am the Avatar! I-I can prove it!"

"Yeah I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine!"

With a few quick movements, I made a swirling ball in between my two hands.

"Now can you please let me in?"

"Y-Yes ma'am. Enjoy your stay."

Then, 5 water benders turned a small section of the big gates into water, creating a passage for the boat to float through. When we came inside, we saw the unimaginable.

The kingdom was so big, everything I imagined it to be, and more. You could see the different levels of the city, and at the very top, was the palace. It looked as if it wasn't even real. There were people everywhere too! There were children playing, and people laughing and talking. It was amazing.

"Thanks so much for bringing me."

"Yeah yeah, just pay up. That will be 3 gold pieces."

_That's pretty expensive, but I'll pay._

I reached in my pocket and grabbed 3 gold pieces, and gave it to the gentlemen.

"Ha ha ha! You're very funny young lass! But these pieces are no good, unless you lived 200 years ago or something!"

_Oh no, I totally forgot! The currency must have changed!_

"Oh, yeah, Ha ha "

"You do have money don't you?"

"Of course I do, hang on just a second"

I checked my pockets again, in hope of anything, but of course, nothing. Shoot.


	8. Chapter 8: Hulio

"Um I seemed to have misplaced it."

"Misplaced it? Misplaced it! In this world, we don't have time or money to misplace things! I need to make a living! I'm afraid, if you can't pay me, you'll have to come back with me, and earn it."

"Uh, I-"

Someone cut me off.

"Here I got it."

A boy around my age gave the cranky fisherman 3 gold pieces. He had bleach blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a fancy blue coat and black boots. Than the man road off.

"Thanks, how can I repay you?" I said franticly.

"Oh its okay, you don't have too."

"Really? Wow thanks!"

"Your welcome. My names Hulio."

"I'm Keita."

"Cool, so will I see you around?"

"Yeah. Yeah you will"

He walked away. I smiled, and then refocused.

_Okay find Aang._

I walked around a bit, and found out that it will take a few days to get to the palace by foot. I didn't know where I would sleep with no money, but that was the least of my problems. I figured I should start walking, so that's exactly what I did.

I had a few hours of daylight left, so I didn't walk to far, but it was far enough, that I figured all I needed was 2 days by foot to the palace, that is if Aang was even there. I just assumed he was.

I found a little area in between two large houses that I could sleep. It wasn't the comfiest, but it wasn't dirty.

I was sitting ageist the building thinking about the days ahead, when a familiar voice appeared.

"Keita?"

"Hulio!"

I was very surprised to see him here.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't find a place to stay."

"Oh well, we have an extra room at my house, why don't you stay with me?"

"Are you sure? I mean yes, yes I will, but I've already caused you so much trouble"

"That back there? That was nothing. Come on."

He grabbed my hand, and led the way to his house. It was a pretty house, with a small fence line on the side, with a horse in it. We walked inside. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling. All the furniture was light blue and white. The house smelt like chocolate chip cookies. There was a women standing by the door when we came in.

"Hulio, who is this?"

"Keita. Hi. And you must be Hulios mom?"

"Oh so your Keita! I swear when my son came home today, he wouldn't shut up about how you-"

"Okay mom! Keita is going to stay with us tonight. I'm going to show her to her room"

"Oh okay hurry back! I'm going to go get the baby pictures!"

I laughed. His mom seemed really nice. Then after passing through a few doorways, we arrived in a little bedroom, complete with a bed, dresser, closet, and night stand.

"So this is it, there's a bathroom to the left and a-"

"Wow Hulio, this is amazing!"

"Oh, yeah I guess. So Keita where did you come from?"

_I didn't even think of that! _

"I came from the uh, the, the Southern Water tribe."

"Oh I've been there before. Nice people. Dinner in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay!"

He left the room. I turned around and studied the place where I would be sleeping tonight. The walls were covered with Art. The Furniture had carvings of water droplets on the rims. It really was a beautiful room. It was a beautiful house frankly!

I went into the kitchen. I didn't know what she was cooking, but it smelt good!

"You have a lovely house!" I said to Hulios mom.

"Oh you like it? I thought you would."

She whispered something under her breath

"Airbender."

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

She walked out of the room. That was weird, but hey, I have a nice place to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner time

A few minutes after that, it was dinner time. We all gathered around a table with 3 plates and 3 cups set out. She brought out some grilled fish and vegetables.

"So tell me Keita, how long have you lived in the Southern Water tribe?

_Not this again. At least its Hulios mom this time._

"Oh for a while"

"Oh I see. So what are you doing here in the Northern water Tribe?"

"I'm uh visiting my Cousins. They live close to the palace."

"Wait, so you're planning to travel to the top of the kingdom, and you didn't bring a single cent?"

"I uh,-"

"Mom, stop with the questions please?"

"Right, sorry. You know I hear the Avatar is visiting the Palace. I think it's just dangerous for the whole Kingdom if you ask me.

"What do you mean?"

I gulped.

"Well the Fire Nation has been tracking him for a while, and when they find out he's here, they will probably start a battle. You know what else I here? That there are two Avatars. And ones a girl."

She had a sly smile. Is she doing this on purpose?

"It's all the Avatars fault anyways. If he or she hadn't disappeared for 200 years, none of this would be happening in the first place."

Now she's just being annoying. I just nodded and continued eating.

"Where ever that Avatar is, they better stay away from my house."

_She knows. She has to know, and she doesn't seem to happy about it. I think I should leave first thing tomorrow morning, before anything bad happens. _


	10. Chapter 10: The news stand

I woke up and found a note saying that Hulio and his mother went out to town, and that they will be back soon.

_Well I might as well look around town while I'm waiting. _

I walked out of the house. I was closer to the palace than I thought! It will take less than a day to get there!

I walked over to a newsstand where there was a girl looking at a magazine and a man behind the counter. I casually walked over. "Excuse me, I was wondering if earthier of you knew where the Avatar is?"

The girl replied first.

"Why are you looking for the Avatar?

"Oh, oh no reason. Just wondering."

"Well yeah, He is staying up at a house by the palace."

"Wow really? Thanks! I have to go tell-"

"And who are you to ask such a thing?"

"My name is Keita. What's your name?"

"My name is Katara."

_That name sounds familiar._

"Oh. Cool name! See you!"

"Yeah, see you later."

She seemed like she didn't like me. Oh well. I came home, and Hulio and his mother just got there.

"Hey I have to leave soon. Ill see you later bye!"

"Wait! Wait Keita!"

Hulio called my name while I already started out.

"Yes?"

"I, I uh really liked having you here. Will I see you again?"

"Probably. I'll try to come back before I leave."

I kissed him on the check and left.

_Whoa, did I really just do that?_

I smiled and ran around the corner to the path to the palace.


	11. Chapter 11: Aang, at last

It seemed like hours of walking, but I eventually got to the street where the Palace was. There was about 5 houses near by. I couldn't think of a better way to find out where he lived than to just ask. There was a guard walking by .

"Excuse me, but do you know which house the Avatar lives in?"

"Oh yes, but why would you want to know?"

"Oh he's kind of my Brother."

"Ha ha ha! He is your brother? The only sisterly person he has is uh, what's her name, oh yes, Katara. Katara of the Southern Water tribe."

"She is not his sister. I am!"

"Yeah right. Why don't you just go home to your Mommy and Daddy and tell them all about it."

"I am not a little girl and He is my brother! Now where is Aang!"

At this point, I was yelling, but I didn't realize it. A lot of villagers came out of there homes to come watch.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I already told you! Where is he?"

He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Look little girl, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave now."

"Let go of me!"

"Or what?"

At that moment, I shot air though my feet, shooting me up about 10 feet in the air, making the guard fall to the ground. Then he grunted angrily, and shot some water back at me. I spun in a circle, creating a small tornado around me, making a fortress, and shooting the water back at him. Then, I stood in my ready stance, waiting for another blow. Breathing heavily, I realized that there was a crowd surrounding us. 3 more guards quickly rushed out to help.

"Your outnumbered, Air girl."

That just about did it, and I lost control. I slowly started to raise and my eyes and hidden arrow glowed. Wind was everywhere, flying different objects left and right.

"I command you to STOP!" The guard yelled over the roar of wind.

It didn't do much good, it actually made him more mad that I didn't stop. He slid back a bit, from the force of the wind. Than a familiar voice broke the madness.

"Keita! Keita it's me! I'm safe! I'm right here! Come on!"

I slowly went back down, then everything stopped and I fell to the ground, and_ Aang_ caught me.

I opened my eyes.

"Aang? Aang!"

It took me a moment to realize what was happening.

"Aang you're here!"

I hugged him.

"Keita how did you get here?"

"It's a long story."

We stood up.

"Wow Keita your really here!"

"I really am!"

We laughed, and hugged again.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

"Yeah yeah, you guys missed each other a lot we get it. Now what's going on?"

It was Katara.

"Katara, this is my best friend from a hundred years ago, Kei-"

"Yeah we met. I mean why is she here destroying the palace?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

It almost seemed like Katara was a little jealous, and I was kind of enjoying the attention.

"It's the Avatar State Katara. Remember at the Air temple?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

_I don't want to tell Aang just yet that we are siblings_

"I, um, uh I don't know exactly. I guess I just fell asleep for 200 years."

"Hm. What a coincidence."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Come on Keita, I'll show you our house." Aang said politely.

He led me to a really big house, way bigger than Hulios, and a lot fancier too. Inside, it actually looked like a kings bedroom or something. Then they introduced me to Aangs other friend, Sokka. He seemed nice. They managed to spare a room they were using for storage for me to sleep in. I unpacked my few items, and Katara walked in.

"Oh hey Katara!"

"Hi."

I sighed.

"You don't seem like you like me very much."

"Hmm does it seem like that? Well its not like YOUR getting all the attention all of a sudden."

I was a little surprised to hear that response.

"What do you mean?"

"You just show up and expect everyone to welcome you and give you food and shelter? Just don't expect that we are going to let you into our group or anything. You're here, and that's great- for Aang. But stuff like this doesn't just happen. You can't just fall asleep for 200 years. I'm on to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Katara."

"Oh really? I don't? Okay I'll remember that."

"You just can't accept the fact that Aang is giving someone else attention for once, but don't worry, I'll make sure you get some attention too. By Sokka."

She stormed off. I couldn't help but give a little smile; after all, I haven't beaten someone in a comeback war in 200 years.


	12. Chapter 12: The makeup

So that little event pretty much made Katara hate me. Everyone else liked me though. I mean obviously Aang did, but Sokka thought I was pretty cool, and Mo-mo did too, maybe just because I gave him some berries, but we will never know. I already knew Appa. He still remembered me too.

That night, after dinner, Aang pulled me outside to talk to me.

"Hey do you know what's up with Katara? She's been acting weird since you got here."

_Uh yeah I do, but I can't tell you that._

"Nope. No idea. Not a clue."

"Oh okay then. Listen I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad too Aang, Listen I have to tell you something. We are-"

The door flew open.

"Hey guys we need help with the dishes"

It was Sokka.

"Okay we are coming"

We both rushed inside. I grabbed a sponge and a dish and started scrubbing, and of course, out of all people, Katara decided to be next to me.

"Hey I'm sorry about last night. I get so mad sometimes, but I don't really care anymore. I mean its not your fault you fell asleep for 200 years right?"

_Wow. That was actually nice._

"Ha. Your right. Thanks Katara."

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go in to town tomorrow, and you know, maybe Hang out or something."

I smiled.

"Yeah, that would be really nice."

"Okay, so maybe fiveish?"

"Sure"

Maybe we would be friends after all.

"Oh Keita, what did you want to tell me again?"

It was Aang. I thought for a moment.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

_I could wait a little longer to break the news._


	13. Chapter 13: Cousin meets Hulio

"So I saw my best friend for a day and your already taking her away?" Aang joked.

"Ha ha sorry Aang, there's enough Keita to go around"

"Yeah guys, I can't wait to spend time with all of you!" I bumped in to the conversation.

"Okay okay. You guys just come back tonight at a decent time. Katara we have lessons tomorrow, remember?"

"I couldn't forget"

_Lessons?_

"Lessons for what?"

"We take water bending lessons by the Water tribe's best teacher."

"Came I come? I mean, just watch"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay cool! Come on Katara, let's go, because we apparently we have a curfew tonight."

Everyone laughed. We headed out the door, to town. We walked around a bit, and then we found a cool restaurant to eat dinner at. A waiter brought us to our table, and handed us our Menus. Katara was very quick to decide what she was going to order.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to get the roasted duck. It's my favorite food."

"Oh I'm a vegetarian"

"Hmpt. So is Aang"

"Oh. Uh okay."

It was pretty quiet until the waiter took our orders. Then conversation struck.

"So tell me about you and Aang."

_Great._

"Well he's my best friend"

"I know that, trust me. I mean just friends?"

"What are you saying?"

_Is she on to me?_

"I'm saying are you to more than friends? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Ohhhh! No we aren't."

"Oh just wondering."

"Wait Katara, do you **like** Aang?"

"Me? No, no."

"Katara. I see the way you look at him."

There was a brief pause.

"Is it really that obvious?"

I gave a smile.

"Well if it helps. I think he likes you too."

We both smiled that time. The rest of the night at dinner, we told stories and secrets. I never told her that Aang was my brother though. Then we went to the front desk of the restaurant to pay. We gave the person our check.

It was _**Hulio!**_

I whispered to Katara.

"Hide me!"

"Why?"

"That's the kid I was telling you about!"

"That's Hulio!"

She said that loud enough for him to hear!

"Keita?"

"Oh hi Hulio, I, uh, didn't see you there."

"Oh yeah. My mother and I own this restaurant. Is this your cousin you were telling me about?"

Katara stepped in.

"Cousin? This is Aangs Best friend."

"Wait isn't Aang that Avatar?"

"Uh yeah! And so is Kieta! See!"

She actually lifted up my bangs and showed him! This was going horrible!

"What? Kieta what's going on? I thought she was your cusin? Don't you live in the Southern water tribe?"

"I, uh-"

"Cousin? I'm her friend, and Aang and her are the two last Avatars!"

"Keita! You didn't tell me!"

Wow just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Hulios mom strolls in.

"What's going on over here?"

"We were just leaving."

Katara slaped money on the desk and dragged me out.

"Come again!" Hulios mom said.

"Keita, what's going on?"_I was in some deep trouble._

"I had to tell Hulio I was visiting my cousins here."

"Why?"

"His mom hates me, and I really like him."

"Oh. Well I still wish you didn't lie about it."

"I know I'm sorry."

We stood outside the restaurant. There was another pause.

"It's okay. Just please don't lie about anything again."

_She really wasn't making this easy was she?_

"Katara there's another secret."

"What?"

I gulped.

"Aang is my brother."

She froze. She didn't say anything for about 2 minutes. I spoke up again to break the silence.

"That's how I'm here now. When he was trapped in the Iceberg, I was out of it for 200 years with him.

"That's, that's crazy."

"I know. Katara I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell Aang."


	14. Chapter 14: Explination

"Keita, what's going on?"

_I was in some deep trouble._

"I had to tell Hulio I was visiting my cousins here."

"Why?"

"His mom hates me, and I really like him."

"Oh. Well I still wish you didn't lie about it."

"I know I'm sorry."

We stood outside the restaurant. There was another pause.

"It's okay. Just please don't lie about anything again."

_She really wasn't making this easy was she?_

"Katara there's another secret."

"What?"

I gulped.

"Aang is my brother."

She froze. She didn't say anything for about 2 minutes. I spoke up again to break the silence.

"That's how I'm here now. When he was trapped in the Iceberg, I was out of it for 200 years with him.

"That's, that's crazy."

"I know. Katara I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell Aang."


	15. Chapter 15: Some Morning

The next morning came pretty fast after that. I woke up early and went or a walk. There was a lot going through my mind. I went down to a river. It was little flow of water, about 10 meters across. I made a visual list of things to do in my head:

-Tell Aang we are siblings

-Get Hulio to like me again

-Buy more hay for Appa

-Oh yeah and save the world

_This is going to take me a while._

I sat down and meditated for a while, just to cool my jets. I was still mad that Hulio didn't like me because I was the avatar. Did he really think I choose this?

I actually thought about it for a while. Do I really want this? I certainly don't like my responsibilities. I stood up.

_I don't get why Hulio hates me. I didn't do anything to him. If it's anyone's fault that I disappeared for 200 years, it's Aangs. I wish Aang didn't run away! Then I wouldn't even have this problem! I could have a normal life! I swear, sometimes I wonder if-_

Then I heard something in the water. I took a ready stance. There was nothing there. So I kept talking to myself angrily. I heard it again! So the next time I suspected it, so I just kept doing what I was doing, and sure enough, there it was. I turned so fast I saw it, but there was no one or nothing there.

_What is going on?_

I started to turn and the water moved with me, like a wave. This was weird, but then I thought, maybe I was water bending!

That had to be it! I was water bending! I moved my hands around, and water followed it! I started laughing and spinning, followed by the water. Then the water stopped, it hit something. I turned around to see Hulio standing right there now soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, its okay."

He wiped him self off as an attempt to get dry, beneath his now icy, wet, cold clothes.

_I wonder if…._

I moved my hands in a backwards motion, and all the water came off of him, and was floating in mid-air. Then I droped it.

"So back at the restaurant, I don't care if you're the avatar, only my mom cares"

"Really? That great because-"

That moment was one of the best of my life. Right then, when I was trying to finish my sentence, Hulio leaned in and kissed me! **He **kissed **me!**

We leaned away

"Wow"

"Ha ha, uh yeah"

It was quiet for a while, then I spoke up.

"So does this mean we are together?"

He smiled.

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't know Hulio. I have so many responsibilities right now. Your mom wouldn't let you anyways."

"She doesn't have to know Keita"

"But what if she found out?"

"They she would kill me, but I don't think that would happen anyways"

I sighed.

"I'll think about it. Meet me back here tomorrow morning"

"Okay"

He ran off. Some morning.


	16. Chapter 16: Black Snow

I made it back to the house around 9 or so, probably because I wondered around so much thinking. I was in a very good mood because of the previous events that day. I crept in the house to find Aang standing in the Kitchen.

"Hey Keita, where have you been? Katara and I are all ready to go!"

"Sorry, I went for a walk"

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go"

We left the house, without knowing that it would be the last time I visited it.

We got walked to an Area with tall polls and a river surrounding us, making it like we were on a very big, very long peninsula. The ground was covered in sheets of snow. It was actually very pretty.

The lesson began when a Tall old man with a long white beard came out. Everyone bowed to him, including me. He started calling everyone up and testing them on their skills. I watched intensely. Everyone's moves were so precise, including Aang and Katara. They really learned a lot in a matter of weeks. The masters name was Paku, Master Paku as everyone called him.

"Hmm, Keita, Come up here"

It was Master Paku. I stood up, surprised that he called me up to be tested. I stood there and he began to throw water balls at me. I unintentionally put my hands up to stop them from hitting me. I evaporated the water before it reached me. We continued to do the same thing for a while, and then I saw something that I had never seen before. Black Snow.

I held my hand out.

"What is this?"

Immediately, Master Paku started calling out commands to some of the other people in the class, and people started running up to him with different weapons and battle armor.

Aang and Katara ran to me and said we had to go and get ready for what was to come.

It was to be a huge Battle. We had to go and meet the Princess and Sokka at the wall of the palace. On our way there, everyone was going crazy. People were running and screaming, and children were crying. It caused a few minute delay getting to the wall because of the ciaos. Finally when we climbed to the top we looked out. There must have been at least a hundred fire nation ships. I looked down the wall and saw rows of solders all ready for battle. They all started simultaneously thumping there spears against the ground. I looked at Aang.

"Everything is going to be different after today"

"Probably."

"Aang, I'm scared. I can't let the fire nation split us up again."

"They wont Keita. We already have a plan. Katara and S-"

At that moment, a huge Fireball hit the wall and made everyone shake.

"Princess Yue, is there some place Keita and I can meditate? We need to talk to Avatar Roku. Is there any Spiritual around here?"

"There is a very Spiritual place, but we have to hurry."

We all followed her to an indoor very large room, that looked like it was outside, complete with grass and a river with a waterfall. She told us how the Moon spirit was here. He took the body of a fish.

Aang and I walked around a bit and found a grassy area where we sat and got in our meditation pose. We breathed slowly and were eventually in the Avatar state. Meanwhile Sokka and Princess Yue had gone off to hide. Katara was watching over us. We were facing each other with our legs crossed. Katara could hear the battle sounds outside.

Then, someone I had never seen before came in. He was the Prince of the fire nation and the Air to the throne. It was Prince Zuko.


	17. Chapter 17: Red Moon

"What are you doing here Zuko?"

"I believe the question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Zuko flung a fire ball at Katara, but with Kataras skill, she quickly dodged it. Zuko had a unique strategy though. He threw another one, off to the right, distracting Katara, and then another where she wasn't looking. It knocked her against a tree and it knocked her unconscious, leaving Aang and I with nobody to protect us. He picked us up and carried us out to a tower and looked out the window. He started talking to himself.

"I don't hate you two. I just need you to restore my Honor. My own father challenged me to an Agni Kai. He showed no mercy."

Then Aang woke up. He looked around. I was still in the spirit world and Zuko was looking out the window. His hands were tied up so there wasn't much bending he could do. He quietly managed to get me on his shoulder and he ran out, but it wasn't long before Zuko noticed we were missing. He quickly caught up to us. Aang found a knife and cut out ties off. He set me down and tried to fight off Zuko. That's when I woke up. I sat up and saw them fighting around a corner. I snuck in and started whipping air at Zuko. I even through a little water bending in. It was going great, but then he cornered against a wall. We were running out of options.

To our rescue, Katara showed up and froze Zuko to a poll. We all hugged and ran out. Aang went back in the room and unfroze Zukos head.

"We could be friends you know"

I smiled. Imagine that.

We all ran out. Aang and I started fighting the other fire benders.

"Wait, what are they doing?"

We looked over and saw a group of soldiers walking with a general and an old man. They were Fire nation. We all looked at each other and we decided it would be best to have Sokka, Katara, and Princess Yue to follow them and see what they were doing. Aang and I continued to fight.

If you were looking at it from a birds-eyed view, it would look almost like dancing. When Aang shot Icicles at someone, I ducked under him and shot someone else with Air. Then I would stand and he would do some weird flip over me. It probably was really cool looking, with the Full Moon in the background, but unfortunately, Aang and I couldn't really enjoy it.

Then all of a sudden, our Dance, turned into a train wreck. The moon turned red, and all of our water bending didn't work. Aang and I took a few steps back and then forward again. We had an insane headache, but it only lasted all of 5 seconds.

"What is going on?"  
I had never seen anything like this before, but I had a sense of what it was.

"It's the moon spirit. It's gone"

Everyone stood still for a few seconds, looking at the moon, and then realizing that every ones water bending didn't work. Aang and I were okay because we could still air bend, but everyone else on our side was helpless.

We did what we could do to fight them off, but it still wasn't much good. We looked around and saw the once water benders being flung left and right. Aang and I were getting tired, because most of them were trying to fight us. Aang started speaking something loudly to me.

"Keita! I have an idea!"

"Umm Aang I'm a little-"

I shot someone with a blast of air.

"A little busy at the moment!"

"No listen! We can go into the Avatar state!"

All of a sudden, the moon came back to its normal self. Thank goodness.

"Lets go!"

Going in the Avatar state is always very tiring, so I wasn't really into the idea, but we didn't have a choice. We climbed to the top of the wall and faced each other.

"You ready?"  
Aang asked.

"Let's do this."

We took a deep breath of fresh air in and tried to relax and focus on going into the avatar state. After a few moments, I was uncontrollably moving my arms and legs, performing a move simultaneously with Aang. We started to create a small powerful wave. Aang has trying to perfect the trick for a while but never quite got it. I didn't even know how to do it in the first place, I guess I just connected my mind with Aangs.

We didn't quite know what happened at the time. When we awoke from our trans, we started to fall but then caught ourselves. We looked at each other and smiled. We knew we did it.


	18. Chapter 18: Captured

Then Katara and Sokka came up. We all hugged. They helped us all go down the stairs from the wall. There was only one troop of fire benders, and everyone was bowing, including them. I didn't really know what was happening. Then I remembered back to 200 years ago. Before Aang ran away, we were in the middle of a ceremony where everyone bows, but Aang didn't bow back. That when he ran off, but we didn't know it was forever.

"They want you two to be our Avatars."

Katara said. Herself and Sokka went down and sat with the others.

"We all do."

She bowed to us. Aang and I looked at each other and nodded. We bowed back.

After, everyone screamed and cheered. They had their Avatars back.

Our group was walking back to our house, after numerous people came up to us shaking hands and thanking Aang and I. We got to the street where our house was.

"Hey guys I'll be in a second, I want to get some Juice for tonight to celebrate."

They nodded and went off. It was around midnight. Nobody was around. The streets were foggy and the moon was bright. It really was a beautiful night.

I went around the corner to the stand that sold Juice. There was no body there, but it was supposed to be a 24 hour shop. I didn't understand. I shrugged my shoulders and started heading back to the house. I heard something behind me. I turned fast.

_What is that?_

I kept walking. Then all of a sudden, something grabbed me and covered my mouth. I swinged my arms around making an air whip, and getting the person to let go of me.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! Help!"

I started to run towards the house. The person grabbed me again, and put me on this shoulder. I continued screaming and kicking. Then out of the corner of my eye, Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran out of the house.

"Aang help!"

"Keita!"

Katara shot some water at the man, nearly dropping me on my face. I stood up and started running to them. The man then shot some rope at me, making me fall and dragging me towards him. I grabbed the ground as an attempt at stopping him from pulling me. It was no use.

Everyone else continued trying to get the man to go away, or at least let me go, but it didn't work. Then the man grabbed me by my two arms, so I couldn't bend, and started to run off with me.

"Aang!"

"Keita! No!"

He was too far away from the group. They wouldn't be able to catch him now. I was caught.


	19. Chapter 19: Ack

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. My Microsoft Word was all messed up, but I got it fixed!**

**Oh and thank you guys so much for the reviews! I read all of them, and I'm glad you like my story, and Ill keep posting **

The man took me on a boat. He sat me down and tied me up. I tried to get away, but he was two quick. I finally took a look at him. He had brown eyes, and was wearing brown pants and a red saggy belt. He had a light orange vest on and he had black hair.

"I hope you know who your messing with!"

"Oh I do Keita."

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name?"

"I'm going to be as honest as I can with you. My name is Ack. I was sent to capture you."

"By who?"

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Why are you doing this?"

"When the Avatar disappeared, and the war started, jobs were scarce. My family went into poverty and I had no option but to be a bounty hunter."

"Well I am back! Aang and I both are!"

"Who is Aang?"

_Shoot._

"Uh nobody. But I'm back! Your Avatar is back! You can get a new job now!"

"Well I am afraid that your wrong, I cant get a new job. Look."

The man pulled out a contract saying that he would get paid 5 gold pieces per week that her searches for the avatar. It was signed by Prince Zuko.

That was basically the end of our conversation for a while. As our, correction-his, little boat floated up to the ice walls, he shot a fire blast through it, melting it. Normally someone would have saw the flames, but everyone was distracted on the other side of the wall with giant holes in them from the fire benders from previously that night. I figured that I would be here for a while, so laid down on the cold wooden bench I was on, and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the way things used to be.


	20. Chapter 20: Power and the whole bit

I woke up and we were going through a river in between 2 islands. They were both very green and grassy with trees and an assortment of plants. I assumed we were in the Earth Kingdom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, followed by a yawn. I looked at Ack. He saw that I was awake and offered me a piece of fruit. I awkwardly took it and had a bite. It was surprisingly really good. It was kind of weird having the person who captured me kindly give me some breakfast, but it was food, and I was really hungry.

I finished the fruit and realized we were parking on an Island.

"Well here we are."

"Where are we Ack?"

"Eastern Earth Kingdom. Now can I trust you to walk with me or do I have to carry you again?"

_That's it. That's my escape!_

"Uh yeah you can trust me"

Unfortunately, my plan wasn't thoroughly thought out because I was still tied up in the upper region, so I could only move my feet. We got off the boat, with Ack holding a rope attached to me, and walked a little before reaching a large tent. Inside I found General Zou.

"Ahhh yes finally. Keita my dear your finally here!"

"What do you want with me Zou? I know who you are! What are you planning?"

"Oh feisty Keita. We will have to fix that. Ack, your work here is done. Here is your pay."

He handed Ack a small bag of money. Ack walked up to me.

"I'm truly sorry Keita. You're a good person, so you will forgive me."

I looked at him with pity and shook my head. I returned to looking at the ground. I felt ashamed.

"Oh wasn't that cute. As heart warming as that was, Ack leave now."

Ack grunted and headed out the tent door.

"Now Keita we have much to do in little time. Let start shall we?"

_Like I have a choice._

Two guards untied my rope and put on strong ties around my hands so I could not move them. They brought me to another tent in which there was a chair, a table, and a mirror. They sat me down. Then the guards left and Zou came in.

"Ahhh Keita at last. So how are you? Do you want something to eat? Oh let me get those ties off you. How ever if you even try to leave, guards will catch you and you will be arrested forever."

He took off the ties.

"Now Keita, look in that Mirror. What do you see?"

"I see…. Me?"

"That's right. What else do you see? Look closer?"

I saw there for a moment. What game was he playing?

"I see a powerful and courageous leader. One worthy of…. The Fire Nation."

Whoa whoa he isn't trying to get me too-

"Yes yes I have had my eye on you Keita. Look again in the mirror."

He pulled my hair back from in front of my shoulders and bent down to my level in the mirror. He took off my Air Nomad necklace and put on a red Fire Nation necklace on me.

"Now doesn't this look nice?"

_It really is a pretty necklace. _

I smiled. And touched it.

"It does look good on me doesn't it?"

He smiled. He snapped his fingers and 3 young ladies brought in different red fire nation outfits. I pointed to the middle one. It was a red silk robe looking thing with brown leggings and bright red shoes.

General Zou put it over me in the mirror.

"Now that is much better then what she are wearing now don't you think ladies?"

The 3 young maids nodded and smiled.

"It really brings out her eyes."

One of them said.

"Here Ill let you change and oh Manor get her something to eat."

He pointed to one of the maids. She nodded.

"No meat please!"

I yelled out the door. General Zou left for a moment and the 2 Maids left helped me change. Once I finished, I sat down again and one of them did my hair in a bun and put a hair piece in. Then someone came in with a plate of grapes. I had one and in came General Zou.

"Now doesn't that look nice? You look like your enjoying yourself."

I nodded and smiled. He gestured for the maids to leave for a moment.

"Keita I can give you this and more. All the power you've dreamed of!"

I thought for a moment.

"Okay what's the catch?"

"Oh no catch. Just to help me rule this great Nation."

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful."

He smiled and left.


	21. Chapter 21: Great Escape

A few days went by as I lived up the 100 years I missed. Someone taught me Archery, and how to weave baskets out of leaves and so many other things! I was treated like a Princess. I even got to meet the Fire Lord himself! He greeted me with the hospitality that he wouldn't even give his own son. Everything was great. I stayed there for about a month or so. I had the life I always wanted. But then I overheard a plan and snapped out of it.

"Fire Lord Ozi, this is a generous plan. We can draw Aang here using Keita. She wont suspect a thing. She isn't very smart to fall into our trap like this."

"I know general Zou thanks for the recap"

He said sarcastically.

"Sorry Sire. What do you want me to do with Keita in the mean time?"

"Keep her here. Make her feel like she really belongs here. Continue treating her well and then when Aang gets here, we will capture them both."

"Yes your Majesty."

He bowed and left. I quickly ran back down the hallway, as if I didn't hear anything. I stopped at the end of the hallway to catch my breath and leaned ageinst the wall

_I KNEW it! How could I not have known that they were tricking me! The whole time! I betrayed everyone I knew and loved.. What would Hulio, or Monk Keyotso, or Master Paku! What would they think of me? What about Aang?_

I slid down the wall so I was sitting.

_What about Aang. He probably wont even talk to me anymore after he learns what happened. _

I started to cry.

"How could I have betrayed him like that?"

I put my head down on my knees. Then, someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"How dare you scare me like th-"

He put his finger over my mouth.

"We must hurry"

It was Ack. I knew he'd come back for me! I sat up and followed him. He lead me through several doors and eventually we made it out to a dock with a little boat near it. The same boat that brought me here in the first place.

"Get in."

I was confused and scared. Was this another trick? Then I heard someone coming, so he rushed me in the boat. He stood on the dock.

"Aren't you coming?"

He paused for a moment.

"Ever since I was born, I've tried to figure out what my destiny would be. I've tried everything, and now I realize what it was. To make sure you get to safety."

"Then why did you capture me in the first place?"

"I didn't want to, but I didn't have another choice."

"You always have a choice Ack."

"Not this time. I don't have time to explain. Please just go."

I sat in the boat for a minute, and then ran out and gave Ack a big hug.

"Thank you Keita for giving me hope. You will do good things."

He whispered in my ear. I smiled and got in the boat. I started to row. It was a full moon. I decided to waterbend instead, so I got in my stance and began to push the water behind me. All of a sudden a cloud went infront of the moon. I looked up and it started to rain. A monsoon.


	22. Chapter 22: Aftershock

It was pouring rain, and the waves were getting really big. The wind was picking up too. I had to get off this boat somehow, but it had to be out of here. I kept water bending my tiny boat as far away as I could, but then a huge wave knocked me out of it. I kicked my legs and flailed my arms. I plunged my head above the water. I looked around. I saw a small island far away in the distance, but then another wave came crashing on me. As I stuck my head above the water for the second time, I water bended me towards the island. Then an even bigger wave crashed over my small wave I made to get me on the shore, and I came crashing over it. Then everything turned black.

I then awoke lying on my stomach on a beach. I was really cold, and I had a very bad headache. I must of hit my head on something. It was still drizzling, so I sat up and crawled up the island and curled up underneath a tree. I laid there, shivering, until I fell asleep.

The following morning, it was cloudy and cold out. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I coughed several times. My clothes were damp, tattered, and worn out. I reached for my air bending necklace, and then realized that I left it in my tent. I sighed. I looked at my hands. They were covered in bites from firebugs, and small cuts. I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my lower leg. I looked at it. There was a big black bruise on it, surrounded by several cuts.

I limped around the island for a bit, until reaching a cave. I went inside and made a small fire, to keep me warm. I hugged my knees. I didn't know what to do. I was hurt, sick, and lost. I looked into the fire. I had a sudden memory of the time Aang and I first met.

_I was playing Air ball with my friends after Air bending practice. I kicked the ball a little too far, and it landed over by a group of boy._

"_I got it guys"_

_I called out. I ran over. _

"_Oh I bet you want your ball back, huh Keita?"_

_A classmate, Kuzing, held it over my head. He was always picking on the other kids. _

"_Give it back!"_

_I reached for it, but being one of the shortest of my age group, I was often picked on for my height._

"_Come on Shorty, reach for it!"_

_Everyone laughed, but then Aang came out of nowhere and grabbed the ball from Kuzing. He threw it to me. I caught it._

" _I wouldn't be talking Kuzing, or should I say, Poo-Zing! Seriously, ever heard of soap?"_

_I laughed, and ran off with my ball._

"_Hey, wait up!"_

_The boy called for me. I stopped and waited. _

"_Hey what's your name?"_

"_Keita. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Aang."_

"_Want to come play Air Ball with my friends and me?"_

"_Sure!"_

_We laughed and ran off. That was the start of our everlasting friendship._

I then snapped back to reality. I put my head on my knees.

_What am I going to do?_


	23. Chapter 23: Camp

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! I've received multiple e-Mails for me to add an arrow to your picture! Hope you all like it (: XOXO 3**

I sat there for a few more minutes, and then realized that I wasn't going to get out of here by just sitting here. I had to do something. I sat up and looked around. I saw a banana leaf tree right outside the cave. I remembered back to a class I took 103 years ago. We learned all kinds of first aid things. I remembered that banana leaf trees leafs can heal a lot of wounds. I limped over and tore off several leaves and grabbed some vine I saw around the entrance of the cave. I wrapped it around my leg into a makeshift cast.

I looked up. The ocean was not too far away from my cave. It gave me an idea. I could make a raft, and sail out of here. I needed to find out how, and when. I didn't have much to work with, and being sick and wounded, it would take a while. I needed to get better first, and perhaps work on it a little bit at a time. I started shivering. I went back in the cave and took a nap. When I awoke, it was a little past noon. I stood, forgetting my leg, and nearly fell back down, but I didn't, I caught myself.

Being winter, I realized that it being winter and all, it wasn't going to get any warmer any time soon. I had to create some kind of insulation. I hopped outside, and air bended some moss out of a nearby tree. I collected it and returned to my cave. I packed it into the cave walls so it would stay. I went back outside and found some large leaves to cover it. After that, I found some more vine, to tie it all together. To complete my little room, I needed a door. I sat outside the cave for a few minutes, and looked around, scanning the area for anything I could use to block wind.

"This would be so much easier if I could earth bend,"

I said to myself.

"Hmmmm,"

I then decided to cut down a few trees using air bending. I stood in a stance, and shot multiple air bullets at some palm trees, making them fall to the ground. I then carried them all, one by one, and leaned them against the cave entrance.

"That should do it"

I went inside and sat down. It was already starting to get warmer. By this time it was near dark, so I laid down to sleep, but I just couldn't get comfortable. I sat up and went outside. I looked up a tree and saw something fluffy on the top. I air bended a sphere and threw it up the tree. Then I heard a yell, and the thing fell. I approached with caution. I then realized what it was, a little girl.


	24. Chapter 24: The Withstanders

"Um, Who are-are you?"

"The question is who are you stranger?"

"I am Keita, the Avatar. How did you get here? Where are your parents? Why were you in that tree? Is their more-"

"You're the Avatar?"

"Um yes."

"So you must be here to save us! Come, you must meet the others!"

I followed the little girl anxiously, not knowing what I would find. She took me deep into the island. Eventually, I came to find a little town. It was very festive looking. There was people everywhere. There was huts of various colors, and a few fire pits. Everywhere you looked, there was someone dancing, or performing a some sort of entertainment. But then I relized something, They were all kids.

"Whats going on?

"I'm sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself. The name is Pinky. They call me that here. This is our little town. We are the withstanders."

Then she yelled so everyone could here.

"And we can withstand everything!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Everyone! This is the Avatar, Keita! Shes here to save us!"

Everyone broke out in excitement. As soon as I knew it, children ran up to me, and gave me a hug, or shook my hand. I smiled.

"Keita, you look like your in some pretty bad shape. Come with me."

Pinky took me to a tent, and sat me down on a bench.

"What happened to you?"

"I was caught in a storm."

"Why are you wearing fire nation clothes?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

I sighed, and told Pinky the story.

"That's too bad about your necklace."

"I know. I wish I didn't fall for General Zous plan"

"Its all right, we all have our moments. No one should ever be ashamed at how they acted. They should only be ashamed of how they pity themselves after"

I smiled.

"Yes, I guess that's true"

"Anyways, lets get you your stuff back. Runners!"

Then, 7 young children ran in, in the same uniform.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Go find her things, General Zou has it."

"Yes ma'am"

They ran off. Then, me and Pinky talked for a long time. She told me about the withstanders. She said, along time ago, the fire nation attacked them. By them, she means there parents and grandparents too. They wiped the older ones out, but brought the children to a camp. The put them all in jail cells. Pinky held them together, and convinced them that there was still hope. Then, after several years, a spirit came and put some sort of a spell on them. She said that, it made them withstand anything. It also made them stay the same age forever. She explained to me, that they were all a family. She said there was several benders among them, including a male earth bender.

"An Earth bender?"

"Yes"

"Could he teach me earth bending?"

"He doesn't teach."

"Well why not?"

"No one really knows."

_I will have to change that then._

Then in came the 7 children, with my necklace and my clothes. I quickly changed.

Later that night, they invited me to be there guest of honor at dinner. I of coarse accepted. After dinner, they showed me to a hut, in which I could stay. I went in it. I laid down on the mattress. I closed my eyes and thought of good times. Like when Katara and I went to the market, and when I kissed Hulio, and when I saw my brother, for the first time in a long time.

I opened my eyes and walked towards the window. I looked at the moon.

"Ill find you Aang. I will."

Right after, a shooting star crossed the moon. I smiled. I went back down to my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
